


Undeniable

by KuroNezushi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cheating, Dom/sub Play, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNezushi/pseuds/KuroNezushi
Summary: At 30 years of age, Rachel Phantomhive had the life most people could only dream of, she was rich, successful, had a wonderful husband and two beautiful boys. She was happy with her life, there was nothing she ever wanted to change.That’s why, when Rachel received a text the night of her sons 10th birthday, she didn’t believe it at first.There was no way this was real, it couldn’t be. Rachel had re-read the text over and over again, but she couldn’t believe it. It had to be a mistake. Vincent could never, he would never do this.“Your husband is having an affair with someone in your office.”Rachel decided it had to be a prank, but in case it wasn’t, she’d have to get to the bottom of this. She wouldn’t say anything to her husband, not yet anyway, first, she needed proof.Loosely based on the Korean Drama "VIP"
Relationships: Diedrich/Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is Rachel centric

At 30 years of age, Rachel Phantomhive had the life most people could only dream of, she was rich, successful, had a wonderful husband and two beautiful boys. She was happy with her life, there was nothing she ever wanted to change.    
  
Rachel came from a modest family, so she studied finances and marketing and landed a job at Funtom Co. the biggest toy company in all England. There, she met Vincent Phantomhive when she was only 20 years old, he was the son of the owner of the company, he worked as a COO at the time while his father was still CEO.   
  
Vincent would often come to the finance department, Rachel learned later that it was because Diedrich, one of her coworkers, was Vincent’s best friend from high school. At first, she’d only see him from far away but she fell for him instantly. Most of the women who worked at Funtom had a crush on him; not only was he the son of the CEO but he also was incredibly handsome with his dark hair and caramel eyes that made every woman fawn over.    
  
Everyone would gossip about Vincent Phantomhive, wondering why a charming rich handsome guy like him was still single. Some said he was a womanizer, some said he had a nasty temper, just like his father, some even speculated that he was gay but Rachel didn’t want to listen to any rumor about her crush, she wanted to know him before judging him so she made her mission to befriend Vincent’s best friend Diedrich. They were in the same department so it wasn’t difficult to do. Or so she thought. 

Diedrich wasn’t charming like Vincent, he was serious and stoic; although he was very handsome as well, he had more of a rougher face, he looked more mature as Vincent looked more like a teenager. Rachel learned that Diedrich wasn’t as approachable as other of her coworkers, he was a man of few words.    
  
“Hi, you’re Diedrich, right? I’m Rachel Dalles.” She approached him one evening as they were all finishing their day. 

Diedrich looked up from his computer to look at her before going back to his typing. “Hi, yes, I know who you are, you’re the new employee. Do you need anything?” he asked. 

Rachel shook her head even though Diedrich wasn’t looking at her “No, I was just wondering if you’d like to be friends since I’m new here, I don’t have many friends at work yet.”    
  
Diedrich looked at her in disbelief but nodded “Sure, why not, I don’t have many friends either.” he said, smiling at her.

The weeks that followed, Diedrich and Rachel chatted on their coffee break and got to know each other. Rachel learned that Diedrich had been born in Germany and had moved to England at the start of his freshman year of high school. She had learned that his family had a lot of money so he went to an all boy’s private school where he met Vincent.    
  
Diedrich spoke a lot about Vincent, Rachel noted but that was only normal, they were best friends after all. He still wasn’t that talkative but she noticed that once he had opened up, Diedrich was more friendly and relaxed. 

What had started with an ulterior motive slowly began blooming into a real sincere friendship. Rachel enjoyed talking to Diedrich and spending time with him, so much so that she still hadn’t dared to ask him to introduce her to Vincent. Each time Vincent came to the office, it was during the lunch hour and Diedrich disappeared quickly with him, not letting Rachel the time to make her way to his desk to get introduced.    
  
Almost a month had passed since she had befriended Diedrich and still hadn’t had the chance to speak to Vincent, she was starting to give up, thinking she’d never get that opportunity until one lucky evening. 

She had dragged her sister to the cinema to watch the romantic comedy movie that had come out that month, her sister disliked rom-coms but she adored them, she had always been a romantic, dreaming of her prince charming. As she was waiting for her sister who had gone to the bathroom, she spotted a pair of familiar faces. 

Diedrich and Vincent were entering the theater, chatting about something, Diedrich looked displeased as he grumbled something to Vincent who grinned widely, laughing. Rachel felt her heart race at the sound of his laugh, it was soft and sweet, like the sound of tinkling bells. She knew then and there that she wanted to marry that man, and that night, she had the perfect opportunity to introduce herself to Vincent.   
  
“Diedrich!” she called, making the german look away from Vincent. She watched as his eyes scanned the surroundings until he spotted her. His eyes widened slightly, clearly startled and surprised to see her. She made her way towards them. 

“Rachel, hi,” Diedrich said, sounding a little nervous. She wondered briefly if he had a crush on her. 

“Who’s this Dee?” Vincent asked, grabbing Diedrich’s arm and squeezing it to get his attention back. His voice was sultry which made Rachel’s spine shiver, she wanted him to moan her name with that voice. 

“Vin, this is my friend Rachel from work, her desk is two desks to the right of mine.” 

“Hmm?” The second Vincent’s eyes settled on Rachel and smiled at her, she knew she was done for. “Rachel, you say? It’s nice to meet you, Rachel, I’m Vincent Phantomhive, Diedrich’s-” 

“-best friend! He’s my best friend, the one I told you about, remember?” Diedrich said, laughing nervously.    
  
Vincent looked at Diedrich, a small smirk playing on his lips. They looked at it each other as if they were both sharing a secret; Diedrich looked nervous and Vincent’s eyes looked mischievous, as he if wanted to say something he knew he wasn’t supposed to but wanted to anyway.    
  
At that moment, Rachel was convinced that Diedrich liked her, or at least had a crush on her. 

“I remember. It’s nice to meet you, Vincent.” She said, smiling back at him. 

“Did you come here alone?” Vincent asked 

Rachel shook her head, “No, I came with my sister, she’s just in the bathroom. What movie are you guys watching?”    
  
Vincent smiled “Their true love. I’ve heard it’s really good.”    
  
Rachel blinked, that was the romantic comedy she and her sister had seen. “It’s a romance movie.”    
  
Vincent chuckled “I know, I’m a bit of a hopeless romantic, those kinds of movies are my favorites. Diedrich dislikes them though, but I still force him to come and watch them with me.” 

Diedrich cleared his throat, “Vin, the movie is going to start, we should go.”    
  
Vincent hummed “Yes, let’s go. It was lovely to meet you, Rachel.”    
  
Rachel grinned “it was lovely to meet you as well Vincent.” she said, before looking at Diedrich “See you on Monday Diedrich.”    
  
He smiled at her and nodded before mumbling a goodbye and pulling Vincent away. When her sister Ann came back, she asked Rachel why she was grinning like an idiot to which Rachel replied that it was nothing. 

The following months, each time Vincent would come into the office, he’d say hi to Rachel and chat with her for a little bit. It wasn’t enough interaction as she would have hoped for but it was better than nothing.

As time progressed, her interactions with Vincent became more frequent, and two years after they met, Rachel could say she considered Vincent one of her closest friends. They would hang out all the time, granted, Diedrich always joined them but it was still fun. The three of them had become inseparable.    
  
Since she and Vincent were only friends, it shocked her when one day, he knocked on her door and asked her hand in marriage. He told her that he had loved her for a long time in secret and that he wanted to marry her. Rachel was surprised that he hadn’t asked her to date first, but instead skipping this step and jumping to the marriage part. Of course, Rachel who was head over heels for Vincent didn’t hesitate to say yes. The next day, they announced their engagement but Vincent’s father also announced that he was stepping down as CEO of the company and that his son Vincent will be the new CEO. 

When Rachel announced the news in the office, everyone was so happy for her, everyone except Diedrich. He didn’t say anything but he didn’t congratulate her either. He was probably angry at her, probably thinking about why she had chosen Vincent over him and she and Vincent had kept their relationship a secret from him. 

She tried talking to him but after he ignored her, she decided to let him be, he’d come around when he would have calmed down. Which he did, a week later, Diedrich was acting the same as usual and Rachel decided it was best not to question it. 

Once Vincent was promoted as CEO, he moved some of his most trusted employees to take care of important tasks in the company, putting Rachel, Diedrich along with 3 other female employees from different departments in one big office that connected to Vincent’s office. Rachel was happy that she could see her fiancé every day even though Diedrich was the one who spent most of his time in Vincent’s office. Months passed and Diedrich was appointed the new COO of the company. 

Rachel had thought that maybe, Vincent would appoint her as the COO, but he gave the position to Diedrich. It made her slightly jealous because she was more than competent for the job but when she asked Vincent for his reasoning, he replied that he didn’t want her to be working too much, he wanted her to enjoy life without worries and only work as a hobby since now she wouldn’t have to work to survive and of course, Rachel melted at Vincent’s words.

Vincent and Rachel got married in spring, the ceremony was beautiful, everything was perfectly tailored to their likes and needs. Their honeymoon was held on a cruise where they had tons of fun activities planned for every day they were there. Vincent had said it was a gift from his father so he hadn’t been able to choose when Rachel had complained, wanting to enjoy her honeymoon in bed only being in bed with her new husband, having waited until marriage to have sex, Rachel didn’t want to waste another second more waiting. This too had not been her original idea, she had wanted to have sex with Vincent the same night he proposed to her but he had asked her to wait. He had said that he was a virgin and that he wanted to wait until their wedding night to consummate their love. 

This had been hard to believe for Rachel, given Vincent’s flirty nature but he had no reason to lie to her so she didn’t argue. That was until they got to their honeymoon. The first night, Rachel expected that now they’d have sex, but Vincent had gotten drunk on champaign and had passed out the second his face hit the pillow. The second night he claimed he was too exhausted to even move after all of their activities on the cruise. During the two week cruise, Vincent always managed to find some sort of excuse in order not to have sex, so much so that Rachel had begun thinking he didn’t love her anymore which is how the last day of their cruise, she cried in front of him for the first time.    
  
Vincent had kissed her tears away and assured her that he loved her, he had confessed to her that when he was young, he had been molested by one of his nannies and since then, anything that had to do with sex scared him, that he couldn’t even masturbate without having flashbacks of the time he was molested and had panic attacks. Rachel had felt terrible for Vincent, scolding him slightly about not telling her sooner, saying that she was his wife and that they needed to talk about those things but she told him she understood how he felt and would not pressure him into having sex. He swore to her that he wanted to, but was too afraid. Rachel had asked if Vincent had ever gotten therapy for what happened to him but he told her he hadn’t. She suggested they’d go to therapy together once they came back from their honeymoon but Vincent said he’d rather go alone. And so he did, went to a weekly session after work every Thursday for a year. 

Still, each time Rachel suggested sex, Vincent wasn’t ready. After a while, he told her that he’d pleasure her but he couldn’t be touched yet. Rachel was very understanding, she adored her husband and aside from that aspect, Vincent showed her nothing but how much he loved her. Always telling her sweet things, showering her with gifts.    
  
Two years into their marriage, after one dinner with Vincent’s father, who had asked what was taking them so long to have kids, Vincent told Rachel he was ready to try and have sex with her. She told him he shouldn’t let his father pressure him but Vincent insisted it wasn’t because of that and that he wanted to be with her.    
  
So that same night, they started trying. Even though they kissed and Rachel was nothing but gentle with Vincent as she touched him, he couldn’t get an erection. He apologized but she was understanding. He had gone to the bathroom and after returning, he was rock hard. It was the first time Rachel had seen her husband with an erection and it aroused her like crazy. Vincent had climbed back into bed and they had started kissing again, everything was fine until Rachel started to stroke Vincent’s length. He was fine at first, until slowly instead of getting closer to his release, he was getting softer the more she touched him. 

Vincent had felt terrible, apologizing over and over so Rachel wouldn’t be upset when he saw her on the verge of tears. He showered her with kisses that night and still made her feel good even if it wasn’t how Rachel wanted it. 

The second time they tried, Vincent had taken some liquid courage beforehand, saying it would help him loosen up and not think too much, just enjoy himself. He then had gotten to the bathroom and after a few minutes, he emerged once again, rock hard. This time though, when Rachel touched him, he did not get soft which she was so glad. That night, they had sex for the first time, and for Rachel, it was one of the most amazing nights of her life.    
  
After that night, they began having sex once a week, Rachel wished it was more frequent but she didn’t want to ask for too much, being glad they at least did it once a week. A couple of months passed and Rachel found herself throwing up in the bathroom one morning; she knew those were signs of being pregnant so the first thing she did that morning was instead of going to work, she went to her sister’s office. Her sister Ann was an OBGYN and after doing an ultrasound, Ann confirmed that Rachel was pregnant.    
  
Rachel was over the moon with happiness, the moment she went to the office, she rushed to Vincent’s office to tell him the good news. He was so happy, immediately calling his father to announce him the good news. Rachel told Diedrich and, he had smiled at her, congratulating her but his eyes looked sad. She thought that had to be because he probably still liked her, she had made a mental note to get Diedrich a date that day as the german had gotten up after congratulating her, saying he’d go congratulate Vincent as well. After Diedrich had gone to Vincent’s office that afternoon, Vincent had closed the blinds of his office and asked that no one bothered him, that he’d be celebrating with his best friend in his office. 

The first month of Rachel’s pregnancy was hard on her, she felt sick most days than not, having to stay home a lot, which had worried Vincent terribly. They had gotten another check-up from Ann who said it was normal for some pregnancies to be difficult but Rachel didn’t expect to feel sick for another two months after that. 

At three months, she was showing a lot already, her stomach resembling the one of a 5-month pregnant woman. She had stopped going to the office for some days she could barely get out of bed so she stayed at home and slept most of her days. When she felt slightly better, she’d read a bit or watch some tv. When the time came for their monthly check-up, Vincent was excited, he knew that in the third month, you could already know the sex of the baby and Vincent couldn’t wait to know. Rachel, on the other hand, would have wished to keep it a surprise until the birth but Vincent insisted he needed to know so they could start buying things for the baby and even though Rachel insisted they could get gender-neutral clothing and toys, Vincent was stubborn so Rachel decided to please her husband and let him have his way. When Ann began the ultrasound, she noticed something which had the couple on edge until she finally said it was good news. That they, they learned that their baby was not only a boy but that it wouldn’t be just one boy but two, twins. Which was why the pregnancy was a little more complicated and why Rachel’s stomach as bigger than other 3-month-old pregnant women. 

Two months later and Rachel’s nausea went away and she started feeling completely fine again, Ann had assured her that it would be something that would happen and that she wouldn’t feel sick for the whole pregnancy. Her appetite came back which came with some strange cravings at all hours of the day or night, not only that but her hormones started getting crazier, she’d cry over random things that weren’t sad at all, but what shocked her the most was how horny she got. 

The first time it hit her, Rachel was in bed and Vincent had come out of their bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets dripping down his chest. She felt herself get wet, her panties were drenched and she needed to be fucked, now. It was like something had possessed her, she felt like a dog in heat. “Vincent, I need you to fuck me, now.” she had begged, Vincent had been in shock over his wife’s words, as she had never shown desperation for sex before.    
  
He had denied her, telling her he’d hurt the babies and even though Rachel told him it was okay, that he wouldn’t, he insisted he wouldn’t do it. When he came into bed, she tried to touch him but Vincent had gotten out of bed and told her to get a cold shower, and if she couldn’t manage to calm down, he’d go sleep in the guest bedroom. Rachel was annoyed and went to take a shower where she masturbated until she was satisfied. After coming back to bed, she found Vincent asleep and couldn’t be angry at him anymore, knowing that after how complicated the first few months of the pregnancy had been, Vincent only wanted what was best for their babies. 

At the next monthly checkup when Rachel was on her seventh month of pregnancy, she asked Ann if it was safe to have sex. Ann had assured both Vincent and Rachel that it was completely safe to have sex, although told them that the more they approached the due date, the more careful they had to be since sometimes sex could induce into early labor. Ann had thought she was helping but she didn’t help at all, instead of reassuring Vincent, now he was worried about inducing early labor even if they weren’t close to the due date at all and refused Rachel even more. 

The rest of Rachel’s pregnancy went well, the more she approached her due date, the more tired she felt. Her due date was for the 28 of December but her babies decided they wanted to come early as she went into labor the 13th of December in the afternoon, only giving birth to her twins on the 14th around midnight.    
  
Her baby boys were beautiful and Rachel didn’t know if it was because of the pain killers that had her high but she wanted to name her babies Angel and Ciel, at first she wanted both names to be french, Angel being Ange but Vincent was against it, saying the name didn’t roll off the tongue so she settled for Angel in English, keeping Ciel in french which meant sky. 

Her labor had been intense so she had to sleep and rest a lot but Vincent stayed with her at the hospital, Ann was there as well as Diedrich who had come the second Vincent had called him with gifts for the babies. During Rachel’s whole pregnancy, she hadn’t seen much of the german and whenever she saw him, he seemed to be uncomfortable to be around her. Maybe the size of her stomach had bothered him, she would never know, but now, she had seen him hold the babies with such a fond look on his face that she knew he wasn’t bothered by the babies and that made her happy.    
  
After the birth, Vincent appointed Diedrich as their godfather and Rachel appointed Ann as the babies Godmother, so in case of something happening to them, they both had to look after their children. 

The years passed and Rachel couldn’t be happier, her life was everything she ever wanted. Now her sons were going to turn 10 years old soon, she had a loving and wonderful husband, she had become very close with the other woman of her office and still had Diedrich and even though she only worked part-time now she felt as if everything was how it needed to be and didn’t want things to ever change.

That’s why, when Rachel received a text the night of her son’s 10th birthday, she didn’t believe it at first. 

There was no way this was real, it couldn’t be. Rachel had re-read the text over and over again, but she couldn’t believe it. It had to be a mistake. Vincent could never, he would never do this.

**“Your husband is having an affair with someone in your office.”**

Rachel decided it had to be a prank, but in case it wasn’t, she’d have to get to the bottom of this. She wouldn’t say anything to her husband, not yet anyway, first, she needed proof.


	2. the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, chapter 2 is solely focused on Vincent and his perspective of things so you can know him and his motivations better.
> 
> I originally wanted this chapter to be pure smut with some fluff but I'm in a smut writer's block, which is also why I've been putting writing this story off for so long, I can't write smut to save my life lolol, so sorry if you came here for that, this chapter has mentions of sex tho.
> 
> Also this chapter is mega long, so brace yourselves.

Vincent Phantomhive was the center of attention since he was born, the boy had been gifted with beauty and great charisma. 

When he was 5, Vincent’s mother got ill, she couldn’t get out of bed but that didn’t stop Vincent from cheering her up. 

He would go to her closet, put on her clothes, makeup and jewelry, and put on a show for her. 

He told his mom that he’d become a model when he grew up and that he wanted a big house with at least two children and a husband who loved him.    
  
The boy was young, he didn’t know the significance of his words, but his mother knew. 

She loved her son more than anything but she also knew her husband and his old fashion way of thinking. 

Claudia Phantomhive would always ask her son, “a husband? You mean a wife darling?” and Vincent would shake his head “No mum, a husband. I want to marry a boy, girls are gross.” 

Claudia had smiled at her son “Baby, if you want to marry a boy, you must never tell your father about it. If he asks, you want to marry a girl.” 

Vincent looked at her confused “But mum, isn’t that lying? And isn’t lying bad?” 

Claudia shook her head “not always, sometimes, lying is the only way to stay safe. And you have to promise me you’ll stay safe Vincent. You know what your daddy is capable of, he’ll hurt you if he finds out.” 

Vincent knew too well, he had been hit and had seen his father hit his mom many times too before she got sick. “I promise you, mum, I’ll never tell him.” 

The years passed and Claudia Phantomhive battled her illness, and her only happiness was her children. 

She knew she shouldn’t pick favorites but out of both her children, Vincent was most like her. 

He was a free spirit with a kind nature, innocent and so full of life. 

Francis, her daughter, she was colder, more stoic even as a child, she resembled her father so much, and sometimes, that scared Claudia. 

Ever since Vincent could remember, he had been told by his father what was expected of him. 

As the male heir, Vincent was told that he was expected to take over the multi-million dollar company after university and that he needed to get married before his father retired and produce an heir, keeping the Phantomhive lineage alive. 

Vincent had protested, he didn’t want this life, he wanted to be a model, travel the world, meet a nice boy, and get married. 

His sister Francis, on the other hand, dreamed of inheriting the family business, she wanted to be a businesswoman, but their father insisted that even if she studied business, she wouldn’t be able to inherit the business unless something happened to Vincent.

Francis, who used to adore her father as a child, came to despise him in her teens, and so did Vincent. But at least, he still had his mother.    
.

.

.

.   
At the age of 13, Vincent met Diedrich, the foreigner who had just transferred to his private school. 

Every girl was head over heels for Diedrich, not only was he handsome, fit, and smart, but he spoke with a slight German accent that had every girl die to be his girlfriend. 

The girls weren’t the only ones who were head over heels for Diedrich. Vincent too, had a crush.    
  
Diedrich sat in front of Vincent during class and Vincent had spent all day smelling Diedrich’s hair. 

When he came back home, he went straight to his mother’s room to tell her the news. “Mum! I met the boy I want to marry!” Vincent had announced. 

Claudia had been very ill again but when Vincent told her that, she smiled and asked him about every detail. 

Vincent spent almost all evening, telling his mom about Diedrich and how perfect he was.    
  
“You should try and be his friend darling.” his mom suggested and Vincent decided the next day that he’d do as he was told.    
  
When Vincent had arrived in class the very next day, Vincent had marched over to Diedrich’s desk to introduce himself.    
  
“Hi! I’m Vincent Phantomhive, I’m seated behind you and I’d love to be friends.” 

Diedrich had raised an eyebrow at him and smiled “I’d like that a lot.” 

  
The more they spoke, the more Vincent and Diedrich found out they both had lots of things in common, which made being friends perfect. 

When Vincent came home that night, he couldn’t wait to tell his mom about his day but he never had the chance. 

His mother had passed away earlier during the day and what had started as one of the best days of Vincent’s life, became the worst.    
  
When Vincent came back to school after the funeral, he no longer was cheerful like he used to be. 

All of his classmates noticed and everyone gave him their condolences but left him alone after a while, everyone except Diedrich.    
  
“I understand your pain.” Diedrich spoke once he and Vincent were alone during the break “My parents passed away, it’s why I moved here from Germany to be taken care of by my grandparents… I know it hurts so much, and I don’t think the pain ever goes away but as the days go by, it’s a little bit less horrible and a bit more bearable.”    
  
Vincent had looked at Diedrich at that moment and had smiled softly for the first time since his mother had passed. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss. Can I hug you?” he had asked and when Diedrich had agreed, Vincent had pulled the other boy into a tight hug, only to end up sobbing against the other teen’s chest. 

No one ever hugged him aside from his mother so when Diedrich wrapped his arms around his shoulders and squeezed him gently, Vincent realized once more that he’d never feel his mother’s arms around him again. 

He sobbed for a long time, even past the time they had to go back to class and that’s when Vincent and Diedrich truly connected for the first time.    
.

.

.

.

The days turned into months and soon, a year had gone by and Vincent and Diedrich were inseparable.    
  
They would spend all of their time together at school and as soon as the bell rang, Vincent would head to Diedrich’s house on most days, and on some of the blessed days that Vincent’s father would stay late at the office or go on business trips, Diedrich was the one who came over.

On the weekend, they did sleepovers, so much so that Vincent was considered part of the family by Diedrich’s grand-parents.

They had become best friends and even though Vincent had a huge crush on Diedrich, he didn’t want to ruin the friendship by confessing to Diedrich. 

  
They chatted about almost everything, though the only topic that they never touched was their sexual orientation.    
  
Vincent assumed that Diedrich was straight and he was sure that Diedrich assumed the same thing about him. 

It was only when Vincent turned 15 that something changed in their relationship.

His birthday happened to land on a day in which his father was overseas which overjoyed Vincent, what better birthday gift could he ask for?    
  


So with his father away, Vincent decided to throw a party; with the help of the maid, the cook, his sister, and Diedrich, they decorated the manor, making it fit for a party. They pushed every expensive item out of the main rooms so they wouldn’t be broken and Vincent handed out written invitations to his whole school. 

So many people came that evening, everyone wishing Vincent a happy birthday. He spent most of the evening glued to Diedrich, as he always did, though it came a time when the german excused himself to the bathroom and left Vincent alone.

  
He wasn’t alone though because quickly enough, he got surrounded by a sea of pretty girls, all trying to flirt with him.    
  
Vincent was of a flirty nature, so naturally, he flirted back. In his eyes, it was innocent, he thought he was doing no harm, always thinking it was obvious that he wasn’t really interested in them. 

Until he realized how wrong he was. 

One of the girls from his class that he always jokingly flirted with approached him and pulled him aside. Vincent had protested, not understanding why they should speak in private but the girl had dragged him upstairs anyway. 

The girl wanted to see Vincent’s bedroom but he resisted and insisted that they spoke in the hallway, there wasn’t anyone upstairs so they wouldn’t be interrupted. 

Vincent watched how this confident girl became nervous suddenly, fiddling with the drink in her hands before she got on her tiptoes and kissed Vincent.

It was a chase kiss at first before she deepened the kiss and had slipped her tongue in his mouth. It was Vincent’s first time kissing someone and he had no clue what to do, so he didn’t do anything, he let the girl do everything which seemed to last a lot longer than Vincent would have imagined, at first, he was so shocked that he didn’t know what to do aside from standing there frozen. Once his brain registered what happened, Vincent let the kiss happen, wanting to see if he felt something.

He had never been attracted to a girl before, but he thought that perhaps if he kissed one, he’d like it. He was wrong.

It wasn’t that he found it repulsive, he just didn’t feel a thing. The whole time, he kept thinking about how weird this felt, worrying over  _ why _ he didn’t feel a thing.    
  
After a moment, he pushed the girl away, watching how she looked at him shyly. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t-” He had replied

“Why? I know you don’t have a girlfriend, so what’s wrong? Are you not attracted to me?” The girl asked, confused.

Vincent shook his head “You’re attractive, I’m just not attracted to you, I’m sorry.”    
  
The girl looked surprised, “Are you into blondes then?” she had asked and Vincent couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Oh no, I’m very much into brunettes, I’m just not into girls.” He had replied and he hadn’t meant to say it at first, it had just slipped out of his lips and the moment he said it, it felt like such a natural thing to say and he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” The girl had replied 

“No one knows.” Vincent had whispered before smiling at the girl and going back to the party.

When he came back to his group of friends, he found it strange that Diedrich wasn’t amongst them.

“Have you guys seen Diedrich? Is he still not back from the bathroom?” Vincent had inquired, curious and slightly worried. 

They were drinking alcohol for the first time and they were underage, what if Diedrich had drunk too much and felt sick?    
  
“Oh yeah, I saw him rush down the stairs not long ago, he had a terrible look on his face, I don’t know what happened but I preferred not to bother him. He went to the garden.” One of the boys from their class replied.

Vincent thanked the boy and rushed to the garden where he found the german sitting under a tree. 

“Go away Vincent.” Diedrich had grumbled, his eyes slightly red as if he had been crying. 

“What’s wrong, Dee?” Vincent had asked as he sat down next to his best friend.

“Nothing, I’m just peachy, can’t you tell?! Go away.” Diedrich had replied harshly.

“Are you angry at me? Did I do something?” Vincent asked, confused

Diedrich had scoffed at that “Go back to your party, I’m sure your girlfriend is going to miss you. Go, I’m fine here on my own.” 

Vincent blinked, confused at first but then he remembered the kiss and it all clicked. Diedrich had seen them. 

He couldn’t help but smile at Diedrich’s words. 

“You’re jealous.”    
  
“W-What? No! Don’t be ridiculous, why would I be jealous? Don’t be absurd, Vincent.” Diedrich had stammered, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Vincent wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol in his veins that gave him the courage or if it was what seemed to be jealousness from Diedrich, but he decided he didn’t want to lie anymore.

“She’s not my girlfriend, I don’t like her. I like someone else.” He had said, hoping Diedrich would get the hint.

“Oh… Well then go be with her instead of being here with me.” Diedrich had grumbled, crossing his arms on his chest.

“I don’t like girls Diedrich, I’m gay.”    
  
Diedrich’s eyes had widened and he looked at Vincent with such a shocked expression that Vincent was almost scared that Diedrich might be homophobic, almost but then Diedrich had whispered.

“I’m gay too.”    
  
It was all that Vincent needed to hear to lung forward and kiss Diedrich. It was only a chase kiss, but the second their lips collided, Vincent felt as if a whole army of butterflies was flying in his stomach. 

“Wait-” Diedrich had said, gently pushing Vincent away. “What about the guy you like? Don’t kiss me if you like someone else.” he had said and Vincent had sighed, rolling his eyes because how oblivious could his german be? 

“It’s you, dumbass. I like you, Dee.” 

It took a second for the message to get to Diedrich’s brain but as soon as he comprehended it, his face melted into such a gentle expression that Vincent hadn’t ever seen before he had pulled Vincent by the back of his neck and had crashed their lips together once more.

This time, the kiss got deeper, and Vincent tried to mimic what the girl had done with her tongue just a moment’s prior. Diedrich imitated Vincent’s movements with his own tongue and for some reason, this time, Vincent felt amazing.

His heart was racing at full speed as if he was running a marathon and he felt a weirdly pleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he was floating, it all felt too surreal.

The next time they pulled away, it was only for a short time in order to breathe but they didn’t stay separated for too long, going back to kissing until they heard voices in the garden which forced them to separate.

That night though, after all the guests had left and Vincent and Diedrich were left alone in Vincent’s bedroom, the boys continued their kissing and they decided to start dating. 

Vincent made Diedrich promise to keep it a secret from his father and his sister and from the school, though he didn’t need much convincing because, after all of the horror stories Diedrich had heard about the Phantomhive, he knew it was for the best to just stay quiet, for now.

So the boys started dating, at school, they acted like they were just best friends, though as soon as they were left alone, they took this as an opportunity to steal some kisses from each other.

The only times Vincent was at his happiest, was when he spent his time at Diedrich’s house. The german had come out to his grand-parents soon after he and Vincent had started dating and they had been nothing but supportive. 

Each time Vincent came over, he didn’t have to hide in order to hold Diedrich’s hand, or hold each other, or chastely kiss. 

Still, the deeper kisses were only reserved for when they were alone and behind closed doors and soon, the kisses were not enough anymore.

Both boys began craving more, so they started exploring each other’s bodies one night, it started from soft caresses to gentle kisses to more daring touches and soon enough, both boys were melting under each other’s touch. 

A year went by and the boys turned 16, they had far more experience and even though they had mastered the art of pleasuring each other, they hadn’t had sex yet and they craved it.

So one day, they agreed they’d do it. Vincent bought condoms and plenty of lube, and the night that Vincent’s father was away on a business trip, they locked themselves in Vincent’s bedroom and finally had sex for the first time.

It wasn’t at all like Vincent had imagined it, it wasn’t sexy like in the porn he watched. It was clumsy, and a bit painful but still, it was amazing because it was with Diedrich.

Diedrich had been super careful not to hurt Vincent and he had been so gentle that even when Vincent had felt some pain, he couldn’t help but enjoy it. Adoring the smitten look that Diedrich had on his face.

Soon, the pain was replaced by pleasure and even though Diedrich barely lasted 2 minutes the first time, it still was wonderful. 

The second time they had sex, Diedrich had asked for Vincent to be on top, and Vincent had done the same thing with Diedrich, been super careful and gentle and though he wasn’t as big as Diedrich, he noticed the german’s painful expression.

Vincent had kissed the tears away and way happy when Diedrich’s pained groans were placed with moans of pleasure.

.

.

.

.

Time went by and soon, it was almost time for them to graduate from high school, and thus came their senior class trip.

The trip began like every other, where their class gathered around the school bus, ready to board. 

The teacher reminded everyone to please go to the bathroom before getting on the bus because they’d have a 3-hour drive until they arrived at their destination. 

“Dee, you shouldn’t be drinking so much water before getting on the bus.” Vincent had scolded his boyfriend as they stood in line to get on the bus and he watched how the german was finishing a bottle of water.

“I’m thirsty, it’s hot out.” Diedrich had grumbled

“At least go to the bathroom before we go in.” 

“I’m fine Vin, I’m not a child.” Diedrich had grumbled as they got on the bus. 

Thankfully, they were the first ones in line and they got to choose their seats directly at the end of the bus so they could hold hands and cuddle without being noticed by anyone.

The first two hours of the ride were calm, everyone on the bus chatted calmly or slept. 

Diedrich had fallen asleep not long after the bus had started moving, resting his head on Vincent’s shoulder who was reading a book to distract himself. 

As the last hour on the bus approached, Diedrich had jolted awake, startling Vincent in the process.

“Hey, are you okay love?” Vincent had asked softly, caressing Diedrich’s face gently, wondering if his boyfriend had perhaps had a nightmare.

“I-I’m fine.” Diedrich had reassured him.

Vincent had gone back to his reading but he wasn’t able to fully concentrate because he noticed how Diedrich had started squirming in his seat.

He set his book down and observed his boyfriend who was keeping his gaze out the window.

“Dee?” Vincent had whispered

“What?” Diedrich had replied, tearing his gaze away from the window to look at the Phantomhive.

“Are you okay?” Vincent had asked

“Y-Yes, I’m fine.” Diedrich had replied but his legs were shaking and his squirming had gotten worse.

“Do you need to pee?” Vincent had asked and he had watched how Diedrich’s cheeks got tinted with pink.

“I’m fine, I can hold it until we arrive.” Diedrich had grumbled

Vincent had raised an eyebrow at that but he didn’t comment on it. He went back to his reading only to be interrupted by Diedrich a couple of minutes later.

“I lied, I can’t hold it. Vincent, I’m going crazy!” Diedrich had hissed lowly, squeezing his legs together in an effort not to pee his pants.

Vincent had shut his book, putting it away in his backpack before resting a hand on Diedrich’s thigh. 

“Breathe, it’s going to be alright, you can hold it.” He said gently but Diedrich shook his head.

“I can’t- I really need to pee!” 

Vincent sighed but an idea had sparked in his brain. He moved his hand to Diedrich’s crotch and began caressing him slowly.

“What are you doing?!” Diedrich had hissed

“I’m trying to get you hard, I read online that you can’t pee with an erection.” Vincent had replied 

Diedrich had pushed Vincent’s hand away. “I can’t- I’m literally seconds away from pissing myself, you touching me is making it worse.” He had hissed.

Vincent smirked as another idea sparked his mind “Do you still have the empty bottle of water you drank before getting on the bus?”

Diedrich nodded “why?” 

“Pee in it.” 

Diedrich’s eyes had gone wide at the idea “T-That’s crazy.” 

Vincent sighed “Do you have another option? It’s better than pissing yourself.” He had replied before grabbing Diedrich’s backpack at his feet and got the bottle out, opening it and handing it to his boyfriend.

“F-Fine, but don’t look.” Diedrich had grumbled

Vincent had hummed and kept his head facing straight ahead but from the corner of his eye, he had observed his boyfriend. 

He had watched how Diedrich had taken out his flaccid cock, brought it to the tip of the bottle, and started pissing in it. 

It should have left Vincent indifferent or at most, disgusted but what he felt was aroused. 

.

.

The next time Vincent realized of his newfound fetish was a couple of weeks later as they were having sex. 

Diedrich had needed to pee for a while but then the need went away and they had started making out and one thing led to another and they ended up having sex. 

Diedrich was cumming as he rode Vincent and once he was done cumming he started peeing all over Vincent’s chest and face. 

Vincent came harder than ever. 

Diedrich was mortified and immediately apologized but Vincent had reassured his boyfriend that he did not need to apologize, that he had liked it. 

Vincent had expected Diedrich to be repulsed by him, but to his surprise, the german was supportive. He even asked him if he wanted it to happen again. 

Diedrich had also added that since they were on the topic of kinks, Diedrich had been fantasizing about Vincent ordering him around. 

That was how the couple got initiated to more hard sex.

.

.

.

.

The pair graduated high school, both got into the same university in the same major. Though Diedrich minored in finances.

Vincent had to major in Marketing but he chose a minor in fashion. His dream was to become a model but he knew his father would kill him if he even voiced that desire.

Diedrich had suggested that Vincent should still join a modeling agency in secret so Vincent did it. 

He thought he would be able to make it, achieve his dream, and for a moment, he did. He got signed into a modeling agency immediately, people dying to work with him even if he had no experience. 

He got hired to shoot a commercial right away which at 18, with no experience was a huge honor.    
  
Everything went amazingly until a couple of weeks after the commercial. Vincent came home after university to find his father waiting for him.

Vincent immediately got scared as he saw the look on his father’s face.

“You thought I wasn’t going to find out? How stupid are you?!” His father had hissed and Vincent had imagined the worst. 

He didn’t even think about the commercial, the only thing in his mind was his relationship with Diedrich.

“Father-” Vincent had started but his father had quickly silenced him.

“You think I will allow you to waste your life away as a model?!” He had hissed “You disgust me, to have even such thoughts, what kind of a man are you?!” 

“Father I’m sorry, it’s what I enjoy, I was going to do it with my studies. I haven’t gotten anything but straight A’s, can I just keep doing it as a hobby?” Vincent had asked, which was his mistake really, he was stupid enough to think his father was capable of being humane, it was his mistake for not knowing his father by now.

“I forbid you from ever partaking in such scandalous activities. I will remove all desire to ever model again from your brain.” His father had hissed angrily and that night, he had beaten Vincent so hard that the next morning, Vincent’s face was so swollen and bruised that he was almost unrecognizable. 

It had been the first time that Vincent’s face had been it, usually, whenever his father would hit him, he'd do it in places no one would see.

Vincent could always remember the first time Diedrich had seen him naked at a sleepover, and how shocked he had been and scared for his friend at the time but that was nothing compared to the shock Diedrich expressed when he saw Vincent the following day at university.

Diedrich had thought the worst had happened, that his father had found out about them but when he learned that this wasn’t the reason why Vincent had been beaten to half an inch from losing his life, he had become even more scared of the older Phantomhive.

He had heard the horror stories Vincent had told him, about his childhood, how his mother would get hit and how he and his sister received beatings as well but this, it was far worse than any bruise he had ever seen on Vincent’s body, this was  _ terrifying.  _

The worst thing was; was that they couldn’t do anything about it. Vincent’s father was one of the most influential men in town, if not in the country, he had the police in his pocket. 

  
The only thing left to do was to pray not to get on that man’s bad side.

.

.

.

.

The second-year into university, Vincent’s father bought Vincent a flat in downtown London, close to the university so he wouldn’t have to use the driver anymore and could drive there instead.    
  
He insisted that Vincent had to learn to become independent as if sending him away as a curse.

For Vincent though, it was a miracle. It was the freedom he had dreamed of forever.

Of course, he acted as if he disliked the idea, knowing that if he showed that he was thrilled, his father would have made him stay home.

The second he moved into his new flat, he asked Diedrich to move in with him. The german of course had accepted right away. 

This was the beginning of the best years of their lives, they were basically like an old married couple, they did everything together.

Anyone would have imagined they’d get tired of it but it was all of the contrary, it only strengthened their love.

Once Vincent stopped living with his father and sister, he began to finally feel free. That’s when he decided he didn’t want to hide who he was anymore, and even less, who he loved.

So whenever he was in public with Diedrich, they’d hold hands. They’d go on dates and Vincent would tell anyone who’d want to hear about his boyfriend.

  
The years at university were the best years of his life until everything went downhill as soon as he graduated and started working for his father’s company.

At 20 years old, he immediately started working as the COO, the acting COO having retired. His father was at the head of the company as the CEO.

Vincent immediately hired Diedrich to work in finance. Even if they were in the same department, they rarely got to see each other aside from at lunch, which Vincent dragged Diedrich to eat outside together.

Thankfully, they still went home together and had the evening and weekends to enjoy each other’s company.

Not long after starting to work for the company, Vincent’s father began pestering him about finding a girlfriend, telling him he wanted him to get married in 2 years, tops because he wanted to live to meet his grandchildren.

Vincent had gotten away with not dating all throughout high school and university, telling his father he was too busy studying.

He had lied and told his father he’d start dating. 

If only his father knew that he was in a long term relationship with Diedrich… 

.

.

.

.

One one Friday night, instead of staying home, Vincent had dragged Diedrich to the local movie theater. 

There had been this new romantic comedy that he was dying to see. 

“I won’t buy you the biggest popcorn, you never finish it and I’m always left to eat what’s left.” Diedrich had grumbled.

Vincent had laughed playfully, “Good dogs eat the scraps of their masters. You are always such a good boy.” 

Diedrich had blushed at Vincent’s comment, knowing his boyfriend was very aware of what his words did to him. 

_ “Diedrich” _ a voice called from afar. 

It had made the german look away from Vincent and scanned the crowd to look at the source of the voice. 

Vincent had watched how a woman with strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes made her way towards them. 

“Rachel, Hi.” Diedrich had said, sounding nervous. 

“Who’s this, Dee?” Vincent asked, had grabbed Diedrich’s arm and squeezed it. Jealous that his boyfriend was giving attention to someone other than him. 

“Vin, this is my friend Rachel from work, her desk is two desks to the right of mine.” 

“Hmm?” Vincent tore his eyes away from Diedrich to scan Rachel’s face, “Rachel, you say? It’s nice to meet you, Rachel, I’m Vincent Phantomhive, Diedrich’s-” 

Just as he was about to say boyfriend, wanting to let the blonde know that the german was taken, Diedrich cut him off.

“-best friend! He’s my best friend, the one I told you about, remember?” Diedrich said, laughing nervously.

Vincent looked at Diedrich, a small smirk playing on his lips. He knew Diedrich had cut him off on purpose. They looked at each other in the eyes, neither looking away.

“I remember. It’s nice to meet you, Vincent.” Rachel spoke, making Vincent remember they weren’t alone. 

“Did you come here alone?” Vincent asked, looking back at the blonde, trying to make small talk.

Rachel shook her head, “No, I came with my sister, she’s just in the bathroom. What movie are you guys watching?” 

Vincent smiled “Their true love. I’ve heard it’s really good.” 

“It’s a romance movie.”

Vincent chuckled, “I know, I’m a bit of a hopeless romantic, those kinds of movies are my favorites. Diedrich dislikes them though, but I still force him to come and watch them with me.” 

Diedrich cleared his throat, “Vin, the movie is going to start, we should go.” 

  
Vincent hummed “Yes, let’s go. It was lovely to meet you, Rachel.” 

Rachel grinned “it was lovely to meet you as well Vincent.” she said, before looking at Diedrich “See you on Monday Diedrich.” 

Diedrich smiled at her and pulled Vincent away. As soon as they were out of sight, Vincent pulled Diedrich into a kiss, making the german gasp before pulling away from his lover.

“What are you doing?” Diedrich asked, a huge blush on his face.

“Why didn’t you let me tell your friend that I’m your boyfriend? Are you embarrassed by me? Or do you like the attention that comes with this girl liking you?” He asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

“What?!” Diedrich hissed “Don’t be ridiculous Vincent, she doesn't like me, and even if she did. I wouldn’t care. I like men; I love  _ you _ . I didn’t want her to know because I don’t know if she’s the type to gossip and since she works at your father’s company, who knows what he might hear. I don’t want you to be in danger, that’s all.” 

Vincent’s face went soft and he pulled Diedrich into an embrace. “I love you.” he whispered.

“I love you more.”

.

.

.

.

After meeting Rachel, Vincent would greet her each time he went to take Diedricu to Lunch. Eventually, they started eating Lunch with Rachel and became friends. 

Rachel was funny and nice and contrary to Vincent’s first beliefs about her, she wasn’t into Diedrich, it actually looked like she liked him.

Vincent didn’t care though, he was gay and taken. 

.

.

.

.

.

Life was good, until it wasn’t. Vincent’s father told him he was planning to retire but before doing so, he wanted Vincent to get married. 

It was the most ridiculous thing Vincent Phantomhive had ever heard. Being married did nothing to his work but apparently it did things to his image.

So that night, Vincent spoke with Diedrich, telling him he needed to find someone to get married to. 

Diedrich did not take it well. He cried and yelled, they both did. Vincent sobbed just as much as Diedrich, telling him how he didn’t want this either but he had no choice. 

The german suggested they’d run away but Vincent was too scared, a lifetime of abuse did that to a person. 

He knew that even if he ran away, his father would find him and make him pay. It would be worse in the long run.

So they cried and screamed but they eventually made up of course, apologizing to each other for the harsh words they said and the things they didn’t mean.

They spend the whole weekend together, not thinking of anything but enjoying their time as a couple.

  
It isn’t until Monday morning that Vincent begins to think about what he’s going to do. He needs to get married soon but he doesn’t have anyone he can marry.

That is, until he sees Rachel when he goes to pick Diedrich for Lunch. 

It has become clear that Rachel is head over heels for Vincent, she makes it so obvious it’s painful to watch but it’s also very convenient. 

So at night, when Vincent and Diedrich are home alone together, Vincent asks his boyfriend what he thinks of Rachel to use as a beard.

Diedrich disapproves at first because it was so clear to him as well that Rachel liked Vincent, but he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

To Vincent, Rachel was perfect for this, she liked Vincent so much that she’d do anything for him. 

Vincent was smart and knew how to read people well in order to manipulate them into doing what he wanted. It was a trick that in business served him well and for him, this was a business interaction after all.

So he went to Rachel’s house for the first time and proposed to her. She said yes, just as he’d expected.

What he didn’t expect though, was Rachel trying to sleep with him right after. Thankfully, he managed to convince her to wait until marriage, telling her that he was a virgin and that he wanted his first time to be special.

He didn’t think she’d believe such a lie but to his surprise, she did.

The announcement of their engagement came as a happy announcement just after the news of his father’s stepping down as CEO and handing the position to Vincent.

As soon as he got appointed as the CEO, Vincent decided to create a team of the most skillful and trusted employees to oversee business alongside him. Of course, Diedrich was one of them, not only trusting him more than anyone else, but also wanting to have him by his side as much as he could.

He called his sister Francis, who by now was working at another company, just to spite their father for not giving her the possibility of becoming CEO one day. 

Vincent asked her to come work for him but Francis was stubborn and she rejected him, saying how she deserved to be CEO when it was her dream, not him and she certainly would never work under him.

Vincent wished he could just hand the title of CEO over to his sister, do literally anything else, and run away with Diedrich but alas as long as his father was alive, it wouldn’t be an option.

Months passed and Vincent appointed Diedrich to COO, he was his life partner, and he wanted him to be his partner at work too. This way, they’d also have excuses to have meetings alone.

His father had been opposed to this, actually thinking Diedrich wasn’t best suited for the position but Vincent had told his father to trust him, that he knew his friend and how capable he was and that he was above all loyal. 

Still, his father wasn’t happy with this, he had never liked Diedrich and Vincent knew that but he didn’t care. Even if his father still held power with having the majority of share over the company, he let Vincent do as he pleased, but making it very clear that if something went wrong, he’d make Vincent regret it.

.

.

.

Vincent and Rachel married in Spring, everyone spoke about how beautiful the ceremony was but Vincent felt like he was signing up for his death sentence. 

They left for their honeymoon just after the wedding; Vincent had booked a cruise with tons of activities so they’d have no time to be alone. He had lied to her and told her it was a gift from his father, that he didn’t have a say in it and thankfully, she believed him.

The first night, Vincent pretended to get drunk on champagne, having on drank a couple of glasses, which were certainly not enough to get him drunk, but still, he pretended he could barely walk and made a show of slurring his words a lot at dinner and when they came back to their room, he lied down on the bed and went to sleep.

Vincent began regretting marrying Rachel immediately, every night, she was so insistent on having sex with him and every night, he had to come up with a new excuse.

As expected, it didn’t take long until he’d run out of good excuses and Rachel became upset. On the last night of their honeymoon, Rachel had begun crying, sobbing to Vincent about how he didn’t love her.

It was bad and Vincent didn’t have time to think so he had blurted out the only thing he could think of at the time. He told Rachel he had been molested as a child by one of his nannies and it was why he couldn’t even think about sex without panicking.

Vincent didn’t have any nannies growing up, but Rachel didn’t know that and just as he had hoped, she believed his lies once again. 

He thought his great lie would save him for good but then Rachel suggested they’d go to couple therapy together to talk about Vincent’s trauma and work through it as a couple but Vincent declined quickly, saying how he preferred going alone.

After they came back from their honeymoon, in Rachel’s eyes, he started going to therapy every Thursday but in reality, he met Diedrich after work.

.

.

.

.

Two years went by and Vincent had mastered the art of becoming the best husband ever without ever being with his wife sexually.

He was praised by everyone and anyone around them for how much of a perfect husband he was. And it was true, he was perfect but it was only because it was a lie. It was a perfectly constructed lie, an act, a show he did for Rachel and anyone who dared to look their way.

Every day, Vincent wore a mask, a mask that only Diedrich got to rip off his face.

The German was the only one who got to see Vincent’s true self, who got his good sides, his bad sides, and everything in between. 

Vincent was good at studying and he had studied and perfected the art of becoming the best husband ever.

.

.

One night, Vincent and Rachel were invited over to his father’s house for dinner and the elderly man had demanded grandchildren so Vincent decided he had to have sex with Rachel.

It was a good plan, he’d have sex with her once, get her pregnant, and never fuck her again. Simple in theory, if only he could get an erection.

He had apologized to her and gone to the bathroom to prepare himself. He flipped through a couple of pictures he kept of Diedrich in a secret folder in his phone and got aroused immediately. His cock was rock hard in seconds so he came back to the room, ready.

He had closed his eyes as they kissed and thought of Diedrich while she touched him but he somehow couldn’t overlook the small hand wrapped around his length as opposed to Diedrich’s big callous hand. 

He couldn’t stop breathing to stop smelling the floral scent of his wife’s perfume as opposed to Diedrich’s earthy scent.

Everything reminded him that he was not with the german even if in his mind he tried to convince himself otherwise.

At first, he thought he’d be fine that he could fuck her quickly but the more she touched him, the softer he got.

He apologized to Rachel as he saw her on the verge of tears, he blamed his non-existing trauma and helped her get off as he had done many times before.

The next time they tried, Vincent got prepared. He bought viagra and took it an hour before they were to have sex. 

Just before going into bed, he told Rachel he needed to drink some alcohol to loosen up but he only pretended to drink, having read that Viagra tended to lose it’s effects if the consumer was inebriated. 

He went to the bathroom and once again looked at pictures of Diedrich, he once more had no issue getting hard while looking at pictures of his boyfriend but the viagra would help him stay hard.

They had sex and it was one of the most awkward and uncomfortable experiences of Vincent’s life. His body was stimulated so he came but he didn’t enjoy it at all.

He thought that Rachel would become pregnant immediately but when she didn’t, they began having sex once a month, and a couple of months later, finally, Rachel told him the good news that she was pregnant.

Vincent was so happy, it meant he’d finally get to stop having sex with Rachel and get his father to back off a little.

The only thing he was dreading was telling Diedrich because the german would immediately know that he had sex with Rachel.

As expected, Diedrich was upset, so much so that the night he announced it to him, Diedrich had fucked Vincent harder than he had ever done in his life. 

Vincent had sobbed and screamed in pleasure as Diedrich had pounded into him harshly, partially due to his anger but also to remind the Phantomhive, who he belonged to, that only Diedrich could make him feel so good.

Vincent had later told Diedrich that he had hated every second of fucking Rachel and that he had to take viagra to even be able to fuck her so that the german didn’t have to be upset, it had calmed Diedrich which the Phantomhive was thankful for as he didn’t want his boyfriend to be upset but Vincent couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the german’s possessiveness over him.

When Rachel announced it at work, their coworkers congratulated them. 

Vincent had told Diedrich to act surprised because Rachel had wanted to tell him the news personally. Diedrich congratulated Rachel but he looked so sad when he did, which Vincent noticed immediately.

To cheer up his boyfriend, he announced they’d celebrate alone in his office and asked not to be disturbed. It was only an excuse to be alone with Diedrich and to reassure his german once again that he was the only one in his heart.

Diedrich had confessed something to Vincent that morning in his office, he had told him how much at this moment, he wished he wasn’t a man, so he could marry Vincent and have his children.

Vincent had teased him for that, told him that if he was a woman, he wouldn’t be interested in him so that Diedrich should be grateful he was a man.

He made love to Diedrich that morning as they pretended for a moment that no one lied beyond the walls of his office. Diedrich rode him on his office chair, clinging to Vincent; needy, he had whispered sweet nothings in his ear, telling him over and over how much he loved him.

It had been so different from the first time Vincent had announced the pregnancy to Diedrich. The german had been angry, and the sex had been harsh and passionate, but now it was slow and sweet, as if they had all of the time in the world to show each other how deep their love was.

.

.

.

.

Vincent never thought he’d be a good father, sure, he always envisioned himself getting married and having children but he never  _ really _ thought about what it meant to be a father but, when the twins came into the world, Vincent swore to himself that he’d do anything to protect his children and make them happy.

He appointed Diedrich as their Godfather, watching in awe how Diedrich, who had been so unhappy about the twin’s birth, held them with such a fond look on his face, looking at them with almost as much love as he looked at Vincent, which made the Phantomhive so happy.

.

.

.

. 

10 years passed in the blink of an eye, at 30 years old, Vincent Phantomhive didn’t look a day over 20.

It was a week before his son’s birthday when he received some news that he’d hoped to hear for years. His father was dying; he had a year, at most.

Immediately, Vincent told the good news to Diedrich, which meant that soon enough, he could divorce Rachel and finally be with Diedrich for the rest of his life.

They just had to be patient, he first had to think about how to bring the news to Rachel which wouldn’t be easy… 


End file.
